Before I Go
by Kat J
Summary: Chloe makes a 'to do' list and Brady helps her complete the tasks


Note: to all those who cannot find Living on the Edge (another BROE fic I write) I have figured out why, ff.net has set up the rating system so that you can only view those fics with ratings GPG13, to view Living on the Edge, you must change the rating to ALL or to NC-17, I hope that helps anyone who was looking for it.   
  


here is another fic I wrote on the spur of the moment, I kinda got the idea from 'A Walk to Remember' the movie and novel by Nicholas Sparks 

_____________________________  
  


Silvery blue hues tinted the sky, spreading out like a wildfire from the crisp moon. The air was moist, warm and smelled of soft freshly cut grass. 

The water was cool and inviting as they dangled their bare feet into it from the dock. 

"Are you ready for this?" Brady asked Chloe as he lowered himself into the water and then turned helping her in. "We can go back, just say the word."

"I'm fine Brady, stop worrying. I'm not going to push myself. Besides it's on the list."

"Chloe remind me again, how long is that list?" He laughed softly, holding her still frail body to his.

"Brady!" She laughed. "It's not that long, besides you promised we'd do all of it, no matter how ridiculous."

"Oh trust me, I'm not complaining, it's not everyday I get forced into going skinny dipping. If it's on the list, we must do it." He smiled broadly. "So remind me again when do we get to the naked part?"

"I'm suddenly regretting this." She laughed at Brady's eager expression. 

"Chloe you don't have to go all the way with this plan of yours. I mean we already stole an item that cost less than a dollar, toilet papered Cynthia's house, drove with our eyes closed, and a bunch of other things on that list, we don't have to do this." He told her sincerely, afraid he had done the wrong thing by bringing her out and letting her fulfil her wishes. 

"We have to, it's important to me. Besides there is only one more thing on the list and then we can go back." Chloe told him shyly, as she waded in the water beside him.

"You're right, I'm going to get into enough trouble for taking you out of the hospital, I might as well die a happy man." Brady reached down and pulled off his bathing trunks, held them up for her to see and then threw them near the towels they left on dry land.

Brady turned and waited for Chloe to get undressed. "I need help." She whispered, sadly.

Facing her, Brady tried not to let his facial features react. He knew it was killing her that she was so weak. He knew the list was also something she thought she had to do before she died, but that's where she was wrong, because no matter what happened Brady was not going to let her die.

Reaching behind her, Brady unhooked Chloe's bikini top and threw it where his shorts were, then under the water, he undid the ties to her bottoms and then threw them too. 

"There, mission accomplished." He joked, looking anywhere but at her. God, she was beautiful, even though this disease and the treatment was making her pale and too thin, she still looked wonderful. 

Chloe found it mildly amusing that the bad ass Brady Black was uncomfortable with her nakedness. "You can look you know." She told him quietly. 

"It wouldn't be right." Brady told her looking somewhere above her head.

"I want you to." Chloe sighed. Since she had been diagnosed with cancer, she hadn't felt attractive, but now, she felt powerful, free. She wanted Brady to see her, touch her even. When she swayed slightly and seemed to lose her balance, Brady immediately reached for her. He pressed her against his muscled chest and allowed himself to look at her. His breath caught in his throat when he looked back at her and saw desire in her eyes. "What is the last thing on the list?" He asked while rubbing his hands down her cool back. Her hair was soft, smooth over his fingers as he ran them down the base of her neck. 

"To have the most incredible kiss with the man I love, underneath the moon." She whispered hoarsely, already closing in on his lips. He didn't pull back, he let her kiss him as it sunk in. When she pulled back, she realized he was staring at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to look at you, so I can remember this forever." He leaned over and tilted her chin so she looked at him. "You are beautiful and talented and one day you will rule the MET, you will beat this Chloe and I'll be there for you every step or swim," he smiled gently "of the way. You got that? I won't let you give up. See, I know what you were doing with that list, but I know you want so much more. I want you to have that, I want to give it to you, if you'll let me. But you have to fight, don't give up now, not when you've come so far. Make another list, make ten if it'll make you fight that much harder. If you love me even an ounce of what I feel for you, you'll go on. Will you do that? Will you fight for me, Chloe? That's my list. I just want you to live." Brady looked down at her, seeing the moisture in her eyes and wondered if he was too harsh, all he wanted was for her to live, so he could spend the rest of his life loving her.

"I will Brady, I really will." She told him, accepting his lips as they descended on hers.  
  
  
  


THE END  
  


sorry that was a bit cheesy but hey I was in a cheesy mood LOL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
